Bright Lights
by brttnytylr
Summary: He was going to let that city take her down.


**So this is my new one-shot. I don't really know what I think of it. Mostly when I write now, it's just because the thought has stuck me and hey, why not post it here?**

**I just want to say a REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO TASHA! I think you're referred to as AussieTasha on here? Anyways, she edited this for me and she is the best and woo! Tasha!**

**The story and title were inspired by Matchbox Twenty's "Bright Lights" if you play it whilst reading this, you might feel it a bit more? No? Alright.**

**I own nothing (Thank god. I wouldn't want to be tied down to the sinking ship that is Glee whilst Ryan Murphy is running the show!)**

* * *

><p>Rachel took off her shoes and threw them hastily into the corner of her bedroom.<p>

"Why are you trying to keep me here? This isn't home for me Noah! So why?"

Noah marched towards her. They had graduated the year before, but Rachel's laryngitis had come back full force resulting in her not being able to talk for a month and visits upon visits with specialists.

She had stayed in Lima purely because she wanted to get to New York and take it by storm, not sit cooped up in an apartment until she got better. She wouldn't be able to support herself if she was constantly sick and bedridden.

Noah had stood by her side the entire time. He had gotten into a few colleges around the country, but none of that mattered unless one Rachel Berry was with him. New York was endgame. If he needed to take a year or two off to be with Rachel until she was better, then so be it. Being a Lima loser was not part of his plan. It wasn't even a variable.

"I'm not trying to keep you here! I know this isn't home for you! I need you to get better so we can go to New York, but if we never get there would it be so bad? Where ever you are is home for me…"

He was really laying himself all out on the line here. Rachel took in a deep breath ready to keep fighting, but instead let out a wheezy cough that brought up blood. Suddenly Puck forgot why he was so angry and quickly got some tissues from the bedside table.

She was hunched over covering her mouth to stop the blood from spilling onto the pristine carpet. He quickly gathered her hair in one of his hands and gave her some tissues. When he was sure that she was done coughing, he scooped her tired body up into his arms and carried her into bed.

Brushing some of the hair away from her sweaty forehead, he gently rubbed her back.

"Rachel, please think about having the operation. Please."

She rolled away from him and shut her eyes.

"You know that if I have that operation I'll lose everything that will get me out of this damn cow town."

With a sigh, he quickly walked away in order not to vent his frustrations at her.

"You're my home too."

3 months had passed and people were starting to realise that maybe Rachel wasn't coming back. They had gone into wake her up one morning because it wasn't like her to sleep in so late, only to find all of her belongings gone. All that was left was the furniture and a note neatly folded on the mattress without sheets.

Puck never read the letter. Tossed it as soon as her saw her curly feminine scrawl. Everyone tried to act like it was surprising for sweet little Rachel Berry to just up and leave without telling anybody, but her family knew it was to be expected. Rachel couldn't do anything that wasn't dramatic. It wasn't in her bones.

She never tried to call. She never tried to write.

He knew that she had met up with Kurt and Mercedes in New York, so at least he knew she was safe.

Now all that was left for him to do was work his ass off and get himself to the city where so many dreams were shattered everyday.

He started writing music. There was just something so poetic about the person you're (not so) secretly in love with leaving you physically and emotionally.

At first it was just letters that he would never send to the girl who ripped out his heart (probably without even realising it), but then it became love notes and then it wasn't enough.

He got a job at Breadstix and apparently the owner thought he showed enough potential to run the new branch they were opening in New York.

"I know how much you want to be there, Puck."

He didn't even realise how much Rachel Berry had rubbed off on him until he thought back on all the times he had spoken about New York in the past few months.

When he got the call from Kurt he had just put the finishing touches on the first song that he had ever fully written and composed.

Rachel had caved and gotten the operation.

She had been on numerous auditions and open casting calls, but all had said no. There were no call backs, just phone calls with disappointing news.

Puck rang his boss and then organised a flight to New York for the next morning. His mom was working a late shift and his sister was at a friend's house, so he left a note with his car keys on the kitchen bench before he left for the airport.

The Messrs Berry gave him a lift along with a care-package the size of a small suitcase for "Their little star."

To be completely honest, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see Rachel. He didn't know how to feel around her. How was he supposed to feel? The word 'conflicted' in a Rachel-like voice flashed through his head. He grumbled and got onto his plane.

He gave the care-package to Kurt who could deliver it to Rachel. He had finally decided that no, he wasn't ready to see her yet.

The smaller boy told him about how Rachel was afraid to talk and the doctors were worried that it could cause an infection or a growth or some shit. He wasn't really listening, just concentrating on the fluttering that was happening in his stomach.

With a hand shake, he left the immaculately clean apartment and shouted the details of the Grand Opening of Breadstix NY, letting him know there was a table booked for him.

Today he was supposed to be scouting out musicians to play the opening night. He sat at his laptop for a while until realising that he was in New York and he did not need to be on Google for hours. All he had to do was walk outside. The music would come to him.

3 hours later he had found all the musicians he would need and Josh, a wicked guitar player who legit, blew his mind.

The phone call came at 3:30 in the morning. The restaurant was finally complete and met all regulation and health standards. He could go and see it at 9am if he wanted.

The first time he walked inside it, his heart clenched so hard that he thought he was having a heart attack. It was like being in Lima all over again. The set out of the restaurant was exactly the same except for the white Grand Piano in the corner of the floor. He wasn't sure if the feeling of nostalgia was welcome or not.

Suddenly his complete song didn't seem so complete.

He was waiting on all the musicians to arrive for their first practice all together. The restaurant seemed eerie with silence as his only company. The lid on the piano creaked as it was opened for the first time.

He set a blank piece of music paper on the ledge and began to play the song written about a girl who tore his heart out.

When the front door opened and in came all of the men that he found busking in the New York City streets, he didn't hear them, only the sound of his voice and the piano.

Josh came over and stole the sheet of paper off the stand and pulled out his guitar. The other men followed.

Opening night came a lot quicker than expected and Puck was running around trying to get last minute details sorted. All the waitresses and cooks had been hired, the menus had been printed and the tables had cutlery set out, ready to be used.

The head waitress Nancy came rushing over complaining about needing notepads and pens to write the orders down on and he slammed his head against the desk. It was stupid shit like this that made him resent taking the job.

He gave her a crisp $50 bill from the register and told her to run to the closest store and buy what she needed.

After leaving his office, he did a quick walk around the establishment checking over everything before leaving to go home and get ready.

Breadstix NY had been open for nearly 4 hours now, the staff had handled themselves well and the customers had nothing, but compliments. The band had been accepted well enough and was now just playing some smooth jazz.

Josh jerked his head indicating he should come to the stage.

"I want you to play the song."

Earlier this week, Puck had confided in Josh about Rachel. They were fast becoming close friends and Noah didn't have a lot of those in the city.

With a nod he slowly sat down at the piano and adjusted the microphone stand. He could hear Josh murmuring to the other guys about the song change and a few grunts of approval.

The patrons stopped talking and gave him their attention on him. When he looked out into the room, there were no familiar faces. He cleared his throat and with no introduction, started playing.

_She got out of town_

_On a railway New York bound_

When he shut his eyes, feeling the music, he failed to see Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry walk through the front door.

_Took all except my name, _

_Another alien on Broadway.  
>There's some things in this world<br>you just can't change.  
>Something's you can't see<br>until it gets too late._

He took a deep breath.

_Baby, baby, baby  
>When all your love is gone,<br>Who will save me  
>From all I'm up against out in this world?<em>

_Maybe, maybe, maybe  
>You'll find something<br>That's enough to keep you,  
>But if the bright lights don't receive you.<br>You should turn yourself around  
>And come on home.<em>

The boys came in slowly and Josh helped with backup vocals.

He could feel some of the anger bubble to the surface with the next verse, but powered through it.

_I got a hole in me now.  
>Yeah, I got a scar I can talk about.<br>She keeps a picture of me  
>In her apartment in the city.<br>Some things in this world  
>Man, they don't make sense.<br>Some things you don't need  
>Until they leave you<br>And they're things that you miss.  
><em>

He barely made it through the next chorus before his anger reached its peak and exploded through his voice.

_Let that city take you in, come on home  
>Let that city spit you out, come on home<br>Let that city take you down, yeah _

He looked up at the moment and the first thing he saw was Rachel Berry clutching onto Kurt Hummel's arm with tears in her eyes. He slammed his fingers down on the keys, kicking the piano stool back behind him.

_God's sake turn around!_

Josh leapt into his solo resisting the urge to power-slide across the stage. Now that he knew the background of the song he couldn't help, but feel it through every fibre of his being.

_Baby, baby, baby  
>When all your love is gone<br>Who will save me  
>From all I'm up against in this world<br>Maybe, maybe, maybe  
>You'll find something<br>That's enough to keep you  
>But if the bright lights don't receive you<br>You should turn yourself around  
>And come on home<br>Come on home  
>Baby, baby, baby<br>Come on home  
>Yeah, come on home <em>

He stared straight into Rachel's eyes, not looking away for a second. He couldn't help, but feel that he was staring into her soul at that very moment.

_Yeah, come on home_


End file.
